Electronic modules with electronic circuitry enclosed in a chassis, also called a “housing” or “enclosure”, have been commercially available for many years. Electronic modules are conventionally mounted in racks which enable easy installation and removal, as well as ease of interconnecting various modules all mounted in the same rack. Industry standards have been developed for dimensions and other requirements for racks and rack-mountable electronic modules. Some electronic modules have been devised for mounting to the sides of utility poles using brackets.
In order to save floor space, some electronic appliances, such as video projectors, are suspended from ceilings. One method for suspending an electronic appliance from a ceiling is by an appliance-mounting pole having a bracket for attaching one end of the appliance-mounting pole to the ceiling and another bracket for attaching the other end of the appliance-mounting pole to the electronic appliance.
It is sometimes desirable to augment electronic appliances with additional electronic modules. For example, a video projector receiving its audio signal from a laptop computer may not produce the quality and volume of sound output desired. In such a case, an amplifier that improves both volume and quality might be added. Such additions are typically custom installations that are expensive and time consuming. Custom electronic modules have few alternative uses. Also, positioning the amplifier can be problematic. If the amplifier is too accessible, it can be easily stolen. If it is not accessible enough, it can be difficult to service or monitor.
Hence, there is a need for an electronic chassis that mounts to an appliance-mounting pole by means not easily undone by a thief. There is a need to be able to observe indicator lights on the chassis and to have access to various points in the circuitry for installation and test. There is also a need for a coupling for securing the electronic chassis in a spatial relationship to the appliance-mounting pole and the electronic appliance. There is a further need for the electronic chassis to be mountable in alternative ways, such as rack-mountable. The present invention addresses these needs.